The Purpose of Hope
by Lily Handle
Summary: The students of the Institute and even members of the Brotherhood are falling mysteriously ill. No one knows the cause and it's up to Dr. Hope Chandler to find a cure! The Xmen are dangerously weakened and their enemies know it.
1. Chapter 1

The Purpose of Hope

Chapter One

By: Lily Handle

-----

Author's Note: Ta-da! I am proud to introduce the fifth original story for the Hope Series, The Purpose of Hope. Dr. Hope Chandler's theories may have gained her fame in the world of mutant studies, but all she has are just that, theories. Untested, unproven assumptions that are mostly guess work. Her medical skills and theories are finally put to the test when the students of the Institute and the Brotherhood mysteriously fall into comas. Hope is left scrambling to find a clue as to what's the cause and trying to figure a way to wake them up because with the weakened numbers it is the perfect time for the X-men's enemies to attack. And they know it.

-----

Dr. Hope Chandler hummed to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, reading the latest medical journal on mutant genetics. She adjusted her reading glasses as she studied the article.

"Good reading?"

Hope looked up and smiled at Hank, "Fascinating. Want to borrow it when I'm finished?"

"Ah, my specialties are in chemistry and biology," Hank waved a hand "I'll leave the medical jargon to you."

"A wise decision, you mad scientist you," She patted his cheek and he gave her a weak smile. She frowned, "Is something wrong Hank?"

"No, just remembered something I should have done earlier." He shrugged, "It'll just put me behind schedule is all."

"Well, then I won't hold you up much longer." He nodded and walked past her, she called after him, "Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"Ah, that's right; you're teaching your first class today," Hank nodded sagely, "Luck won't help you. Body armor, however."

"You know, Jean said the same thing to me," Hope frown, "Honestly, they can't be that bad, can they?"

Hank opened his mouth to answer but he just shook his head, "Good luck Hope." She stood there while he walked away. Hank had been acting so odd towards her lately. She couldn't figure out what was going on with him. Before they could talk for hours about things, and now she almost had to force a conversation out of him. The little affectionate gestures that seemed so common between them now Hank shrugged off. It was almost like he didn't want her touching him. Those moments hurt Hope the most. And she often caught him looking at her, but he looked like he was in serious pain. She wondered if there was something medically wrong with him, but that didn't explain why he wouldn't talk with her about it. She had tried to ask him about it once before and he had just shook his head saying it was nothing she should worry about. Her train of thought was cut off when Kurt poofed in front of her, "Hey, Doc, there you are," He said before vanishing again.

"Goof grief!" Hope clutched at her chest, "I hate it when he does that! It was certainly interesting. Wonder what that was all about." Then Hope heard it. It was the unmistakable sound of the thunder of returning students and it sounded like it was heading right for her. Like a massive flood the students, new recruits and X-men, poured into the hall, all of them heading for Hope. They surrounded her in a mass, all waving papers in her face.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Hope yelled over the nonsensical chatter that the mass made, "One at a time, please!" She snagged one of the papers that were waving in her face and the student that was waving it, "Okay, Kitty, what is this?"

"I don't know," Kitty said, her head and shoulders sticking out of Amara's middle, "I like got it in home room today, the teacher said we're suppose to let the person in charge of our "medical needs" look at it and then we're, like, suppose to have our parent or guardian sign it."

"Okay, now, all of you back up a bit, and I'll just read Kitty's form here, then tell you what to do," Hope adjusted her glasses while she quickly scanned the document. "It's a medical form, informing you about some shots that are going to be administered in school." There was a collective groan from the mass, "Well, the good news is it's only two. Now, I'll take all of these, you'll need my signature along with the Professor's." She grabbed the papers that were shoved in her face, and as nosily as the mass of students had come, it left and Hope breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's always harrowing when they attack you en mass," Ororo said, coming down the main steps.

"Is it just me or do they all replicate suddenly when they're in a group?"

Ororo chuckled, "It does seem that way. Now, what did they have for you?"

"Medical forms," Hope tucked the medical journal under her arm and started putting the forms in alphabetical order, "Seems like Bayville High is going to be playing doctor for a day and they need my medical permission."

"Explains why they attacked you en mass. So, prepared for your first class?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, though I do admit a slight case of the nerves."

"I'd be worried if you weren't nervous, Hope. Don't worry though; the first day is always the worst." That was exactly why Hope had a plan, one that would make her life infinitely easier.

"Well, since I've got the time I'm going to get these signed and to Charles before I'm once again attacked en mass."

"Good luck, Doctor Chandler," Ororo said and winked. It did nothing to make Hope feel any better.

-----

Carrying the normal tools of her trade, Hope walked towards the classroom where she would be teaching the basics of emergency care. Since the older students already knew most of the basics, her first class was going to be the new recruits. She was a little worried. From what Jean had told her they were terrible students and generally misbehaved if you weren't heavy handed with them. Hope was terrible at being heavy handed, which was why she had a back-up plan. She heard the students before she saw them, and goodness they were off to a rip-snorting start, judging by the level of noise. Hope pushed the door open with her hip and headed for the desk at the front of the room. The new recruits paid her no mind. Perfect, she thought, setting the two orange emergency care bags down along with Chester the CPR dummy. She had named the dummy Chester because he looked like a kid she had known growing up with the same name. Both Chester's were open mouth breathers. Smiling Hope looked up and studied her class. Ray and Roberto and Jamie, including three clones were playing poker. Amara was reading Teen magazine while Bobby and Sam tossed an ice ball back and forth. Yup, she was sure glad she had an ace up her sleeve. Hope stuck her pinkies into the corners of her mouth and drew a deep breath. The recruits covered their ears at the shrill whistle.

"Afternoon," Hope said smiling lazily, "Glad you could make it. Now, before I lose your attention again, let me make one thing clear, Wolverine has made it perfectly clear that I should tell him about anyone who misbehaves in my class. Now, I'm not one to tattle, but neither am I one to joke around about medicine and emergency situations, so I'm gonna make all y'all a deal. You pay attention through out class and I'll let you goof around for the last five minutes. Don't pay attention, and well, I'm sure Wolverine will give you the proper incentive for an attitude change. Am I makin' myself clear?"

Hope was chagrined with the response. Every focused their attention towards the front of the room and was quite. Man, why would anyone bother being intimidating with Logan could do it for them? Hope wondered, smiling even brighter.

"I thought so, first line of business." Hope picked up Chester, "Quick review of CPR. Yeah, groan all you want, but this is as basic as it gets. So, very simple question, what's the first step to CPR?"

"Check if the person's breathing?" Bobby said confidently.

"Good, and check for a pulse too. If there is no pulse, call 911 immediately," Hope gave a shrug, "Of course, knowing us 911 is a bad idea since they'll probably arrest us. Get my attention, somehow, someway, I don't care if you have to blow up somethin', but none of you are learning how to use a defibulator in this class."

"Awww!" Everyone said, and Hope chuckled.

"Yeah, no fun stuff in this class, sign up for the advanced one and I'll show you how to do stitches and pop a knee back into joint. Now, back to CPR, after checking a pulse and breathin' if they aren't?" Silence created her and Hope sighed, "Okay, Ray, get your butt up here, you're my unlucky victim." The other recruits giggled as Ray trudged up to the front of the room and Hope handed him Chester.

"All of you are going to have to prove to me you know what to do before we move on you know, so pay attention. Ray, please, tilt the head back," Hope watched as he followed her instructions, "Good, good, now pinch the nose closed, cover Chester's mouth with yours."

"Aw, come on, Doc, do I have to?" Ray groaned.

"Yup, you do," She patted his shoulder, "Cover Chester's mouth with yours and blow until you see the chest rise. Since Chester's chest won't rise, just give two short breaths." Ray reluctantly did as he was told and then made a face when he pulled away. "Now, everyone's gonna do this." Hope held her hands out in front of her "Take your left hand, lay your right hand over it and lace the fingers together. Palm of your right had to the back of your left hand, like this." Hope scanned the room, making sure everyone had it right and when they didn't she called out instructions on how to fix what they had wrong.

"Good, good, you guys are mighty quick. Now, this is how your hands are gonna be for chest compressions, and you're gonna press down right between the nipples, stop giggling, on the sternum. Fifteen compressions, very quick, but not that hard Ray, you're gonna crack Chester's ribs."

"Whoops," Ray said, easing up on the compressions.

"Better, so after you do fifteen of these, check to see if they are breathing again, if they're not start all over again with two breaths, then fifteen compressions and check again. So, now that Ray's proven he knows what he's doing, who's next?"

-----

At the end of class Hope was deeply relieved she hadn't screwed up and let the new recruits see how nervous she way about teaching them. They had all done reasonably well on CPR, probably she'd have to spring surprise test on them to keep them in shape about it. When she had started talking about how to deal with bleeding wounds she'd discovered that blood made Amara queasy and that Bobby made a handy emergency ice pack. She decided that tomorrow they would learn what basic first aid consisted of and then move through the list. By the end of the week the new recruits would be learning how to treat burns and symptoms of shock. As she tucked Chester under the desk she wasn't too surprised to see Charles enter the classroom.

"Hello, Professor," She said, "Come to see if I survived?"

Charles chuckled, "Yes, actually. I'm glad to see the students didn't get the best of you."

"Well, I just casually mentioned how I might tattle on them to Logan if they misbehaved and miracles or miracles, they behaved." Hope shrugged easily.

"Clever, very clever," Charles smiled and Hope smiled back, "What are you planning to teach the older students since they've already been instructed on the basics?"

"Setting a broken bone, stopping a serious bleed and maybe putting in an IV, we'll see what I get to. Once I get past the lovely inventory explanation. Can't do much if you don't know what you got to work with." She adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose, "Something you need, Charles?"

"Yes, actually, I'm curious about these medical inoculation forms I found on my desk," Charles moved closer to her and Hope sat on the top of the desk, anticipating a long conversation, "You obviously approve of the idea since you signed them all."

"Well, it's a very common practice for students to receive inoculations while in school. Usually it's done at a younger age, elementary school and sometimes middle school," Hope explained, "I'm assuming you read the forms, so you know it's just a tetanus booster and meningitis shot. The tetanus will only be given to those students who have their forms marked for one."

"And the meningitis?"

"Well, usually most teenagers get meningitis shot before leaving for college or over seas travel. I checked the records, none of the students here have received one, so why wait? If the school is administering them for free, why not? Seems like good preventative medicine to me."

"Now, normally these shots would be administered during a regular six month check up if need, correct?"

"Sure, but then you have to pay for all those shots, and medicine's so expensive these days. Charles, if it really bothers you enough to ask about it, don't sign the forms. I'm sure the kids will be glad they don't have to get any shots," Hope said, shrugging, "It's not that big of a deal."

"No, no, it's nothing, just general curiosity. I don't think the schools in this district have ever done this before," Charles said, waving away Hope's concerns.

"Probably they're trying to cut down on sick days. In the fall I'm sure they'll send home another form announcing flu shots."

"Well, thank you, Hope, I'll leave you to your class then."

-----

"Man, I hate shots," Kurt mutter, rubbing his right arm where the nurse had stuck in the needle, with a little more force than he thought necessary.

"Ah haven't meant anyone who does like 'em," Rogue said, joining him in the hall outside the nurse's office.

"At least you guys didn't have to get two," Evan grumbled, "Stupid tetanus booster."

"Hey, come on guys with all the metal we deal with keeping up to date with tetanus is a good thing," Scott pointed out.

"Only you would rationalize shots, Summers," Lance growled, scowling at the group.

"Let's hope they updated your rabies shots too," Scott shot back, glaring at Lance.

"Oooh, Cyclod made a joke," Pietro zipped past the group, "Someone tell Satan to by a heater."

"Ah would but Ah don't have your Daddy's numbah," Rogue said, pretending to be interested in her manicure.

"Woah!" Toad bounded into the hallway, "We starting a fight?"

"I don't think so Mr. Tolansky," Principle Kelly swept a look over the two groups, "Unless you want to be expelled."

Lance snorted, "Come on guys, let's get out of here before we catch any of their goody-goody germs."

"A good idea Mr. Alvers," Kelly watched them until the Brotherhood turned a corner then focused his attention back on Scott, "Why don't you and your…friends go wait somewhere else too, Mr. Summers. Always from Mr. Alvers, preferably."

"Yes sir, Principle Kelly. Come on guys, we'll wait outside for everyone," Scott motioned for everyone to follow and they traipsed off. Principle Kelly glared from behind them.

-----

Author's Note: Mmm, chapter one goodness, which I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Purpose of Hope

Chapter Two

By: Lily Handle

-----

Author's Note: Any medical information that I use is usually from the internet, so please forgive any errors, you people who know medical stuff. Also, I'm gonna try and start something new here, thanking my reviewers individually! Raphaella, Mooopower and Maddison Avenue, thanks for reviewing! You (and reviewers in general) make my day every time!

-----

When the phone rang in Logan's room Hope groaned and pulled the blankets over her head. Logan reached over her and grabbed the phone of the nightstand.

"What?" He grunted, flopping onto his back next to her. He growled then pulled the blankets off her head with one hand, "For you."

"What?"

"Phone's for you."

"How did they know to call here?"

"Chuck, take it." And he pressed it against her ear and let go. She scrambled to hold on to it then sat up and glared at him.

"Hello?" Hope called on her ability to wake up quickly managed to sound almost conscious.

"Dr. Chandler, my name is Janice, I'm a nurse at Charity hospital," A rather breathless voice said. "Dr. Dominguez asked me to call you." Through the phone Hope could hear terse orders shouted over the frantic beeping of machinery and the shouts of a patient's status.

"What's going on?"

"Hope!" Dr. Dominguez's voice burst through the phone, causing Hope to jerk it away from her ear. "We need you here, now!"

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"We've got a mutant here and we can't get him stable. No one here can figure out what's going on. You're the nearest expert!"

"What's wrong with him?" Hope asked as she scrambled from bed.

"We don't know! He came in with what looked like an anaphylactic reaction, we gaved him epinephrine and then he starts convulsing. Anti-sezier medicine didn't make a dent, now he's going tacky and nothing's steadying his heartbeat."

"Uh…" Hope grabbed up her skirt from the floor and shimmied into it, "Describe the patient to me."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't even begin to help you unless I know what kind of mutant I'm dealing with," Hope yelled into the phone, stuffing her arms into the sleeves of her shirt.

"Uh, skinny male of about 18, 19, um, silver hair…"

"Pietro!" Hope's fingers flew as she buttoned her shirt, "I'm on my way." She threw the phone down and turned to tell Logan where she was going, but he was already up and buttoning a pair of jeans.

"How quickly can you get me there?" She asked, sliding on her shoes.

"Quickly enough," He said pulling on a shirt, "We'll borrow Scott's car."

"Works for me." Together they sprinted for the garage and Scott's Cobra. As they roared off into the night Hope tried to think of what she could do for Pietro. She put herself in Dr. Dominguez's place and started running the scenario. For an anaphylactic reaction, or allergic reaction, anti-histamines would be the first choice. If those didn't work a shot of epinephrine would usually do the trick. In Pietro the epinephrine had caused him to go into seizures, which didn't make any sense to Hope. Seizures were triggered by a any varying number of things, but in Hope's best guess Pietro had suffered a grand mal seizure. Grand mal seizures were triggered by abnormal electric activity over a large area of the brain. There were varying causes for this as well, but Hope had a theory. Rapid rising of body temperature could cause a grand mal seizure, and since Pietro was having an anaphylactic reaction just before the seizure it stood to reason that the reaction had raised his temperature enough to cause a grand mal seizure. Then why the ambormal heart rhythm? Was it a result of the seizure and the increased electrical brain activity or was it the anaphylactic reaction? There were too many what ifs and too many links between symptoms, Hope thought. One thing could cause another, but another thing could cause the same reaction. Most disturbing she had never heard of these type of symptoms in one person before. Could it be Pietro's mutant DNA that was the wild card here? She figured yes, and if it was how was she going to help? She couldn't remove Pietro's DNA.

Logan sped into the ambulance bay at Charity and Hope jumped out. The guards looked confused, but didn't stop her as she ran past them.

"Dr. Chandler!" Dr. Dominguez tried to grab her as Hope dashed past, "You can't go back there!"

"Then why did you call me?" Hope asked, wrenching her arm away from her fellow doctor.

"To consult! You can't treat patients at Charity anymore, remember?"

"Yeah, well I may be the only chance that boy has, I need to see him, and his chart," Hope drew herself up to her full height. "You are going to let me back there, you are going to turn control of the trauma room over to me and if you do it soon enough we may save this boy's life, got it?" Dr. Dominguez stared, temporarily speechless that Hope had thrown her non-existent clout around. She took the opportunity to slip around him and head for the sounds of beeping machines and yelling doctors and nurses.

"Dr. Chandler!" One of the nurses exclaimed when she burst into the room. It was indeed Pietro who was laying on the bed, still twitching slightly every few seconds. His body was covered in large red hives and he shone with sweat. Looking away from the boy she read the machines, taking in heart rate, rhythm and oxygen levels.

"Gloves, now," She ordered, holding out a hand. A pair was slapped into her hand and she pulled them on, smiling at the nurse who had handed them to her. "Someone give me a stethoscope, and give me the complete run down of what happened here." Another nurse pulled the stethoscope from a watching doctor's neck and then started giving a detailed description of Pietro's treatment.

"Temperature, some one take his temperature," Hope ordered, listening to the off beats of Pietro's heart.

"105, Doctor! And it's rising!" A nurse called out.

"Ice! And cold saline, fast as it can get here!" She ordered, then jerked her head up when the heart monitor went flat. "Crash cart! And someone start compressions!" One was wheeled to her side and she stared at the monitor as it charged up. Come on, come on, you bastard, she thought, watching the little line inch closer to the full side of the meter. When it beeped, she grabbed the paddles, told everyone to step back and slammed 50 volts into Pietro. The line stayed flat. She upped the volts to 100. The line stayed flat. 125. The line stayed flat. She ordered adrenaline and other heart starting medicines. The line stayed flat. Ice was piled around the boy and his temperature started to fall. Still, the line stayed flat.

"Oh, don't you dare die on me," Hope grumbled to herself as she set the paddles down, "Your father's already tried to kill me, I don't need that experience again." She ripped off her gloves.

"Dr. Chandler what are you doing?" A nurse asked.

"Just keep everyone back!" And she pressed her hands over Pietro's heart and pushed her power into him. Dimly aware of the heart monitor beating again she swept her power through Pietro's body. Too many histamines, too much heat. She shut down the parts of the body releasing histamines, and forced the hypothalamus, the organ in the brain in control of regulating body temperature, to keep the body cool. Maintaining Pietro's heart beat, she waited for his body to level out and then withdrew her power from his body. She staggered back from the bed, dizzy from the drain on her powers. Panting she glanced at the monitors. His heart beat was steady, his temperature was level and he had stopped twitching.

"Clear the ice away," She ordered, but no one moved. All eyes were fixated on her. Hope once again drew herself up and glared, "Clear the ice away before his temperature drops dangerously low and do it now!" Suddenly the crowd moved, grabbing the bags of ice and pulling them off Pietro.

"What did you do?" Hope turned to see Dr. Dominguez standing in the doorway, staring at her.

"Nothing serious," Hope explained, "He'll be unconscious for awhile, but that's normal for when I heal someone."

"Healed him?" This was said with a heavy level of disbelief.

"Well, no, not healed," Hope looked at Pietro, "I just stabilized him."

"But, but…you're powers, they're lethal." Hope would have winced if the urge to smack Dr. Dominguez hadn't have popped into her head first.

"Only when I want them to be," She snapped and pushed past him again. This time when he grabbed her wrist he pulled her around sharply.

"What you did you do to him?" He demanded, "We have to explain this to the boy's parents."

"He's not hurt, all I did was temporarily block his histamines and keep his temperature down by redirecting his bioelectric impulses. Look," Hope tried to tug her wrist away, but Dr. Dominguez held firm, "He's alive and I'd bet my medical license that his father won't give a flying pig that I used my powers on him. Now let me go."

"I don't think so."

"You know, bub, I think you will," Logan said, coming up behind Hope.

Dr. Dominguez glared at Logan, "It's none of your business sir."

"Rodger, I'd do what he says," She warned, knowing how protective Logan could get.

"I have to explain what happened in that room to Adams, I will probably have to explain what happened in that room to the heads of every department in this hospital. If that boy doesn't wake up, I'll lose my job. I called you here to consult…"

"And I saved that boy's life. You want someone to blame if he doesn't wake up, you call the medical review board and you give them my name. Now, if you're done threatening me, I'd like my arm back."

Logan placed his claws close to Dr. Dominguez's throat, "And she means now." Dr. Dominguez released her and quickly back peddled away from Logan's claws.

"That's better, now if you can stop worrying about your career and point me in the direction of his friends," Hope said, rubbing her wrist.

"How did…"

"This way, Doc," Logan said, cutting off Dr. Dominguez. "They're sitting around in the waiting room."

"And I can safely assume you called Charles to tell him where we are and what's going on?"

"Chuck's gonna try and get in contact with Magneto, though I'm thinking ol' bucket head knows what's going on here already." Hope made a noise of agreement as she followed Logan to the waiting room. Sitting and standing in the back corner was the Brotherhood. They looked nervous and a little frightened. Hope put on a reassuring smile and stepped away from the hand Logan had placed in the middle of her back.

"Hello," She said, addressing them all, "First off, Pietro's stable but unconscious right now."

"What happened to him?" Wanda asked.

"He had a severe allergic reaction, what's medically known as anaphylactic shock. The medicine that is usually administered in this situation wasn't working, probably because of his mutation. That's why they called me."

"So, um, what caused him, to you know, have one of those anaphy-whatever reactions?" Toad asked, shifting in his seat.

Hope was taken aback for a second, "He's never had a reaction like this before?" The Brotherhood all exchanged a look.

"Not since we've known him," Lance said stiffly. "So what?"

"Well, based on the severity of the reaction, he should have a long standing history of anaphylaxis. He's never mentioned any allergies to any of you before?"

"No." Wanda said, "But he's okay now, right?"

"Yes," Hope smiled brightly, "He'll be fine."

-----

Charles Xavier looked up at Eric Lensherr when he stopped in front of him outside the hospital. While outwardly there was no flicker of emotion on Eric's face, Charles knew the man was worried for his son.

"Good evening Charles," Eric said smoothly, "Any word on my son?"

"Yes, Eric, he's stable, but you should talk with Dr. Chandler, apparently she saved your son's life." There was a subtle tick in Eric's cheek for the second then he was controlled again. "I can call her out here, if you'd rather not go inside," Charles offered. Eric nodded stiffly. Charles placed a hand to his head and relayed the message to Hope. He wasn't surprised when Logan followed Hope outside and stood at her back ready to spring to her defense.

"Hello, I'm sorry, I don't know your real name," Hope said, offering a hand to Eric as if they had never met each other before.

"What happened to my son?" He demanded and Hope took a deep breath.

"He had an allergic reaction to something, a very severe one at that. I asked his friends who came in with him if he had any preexisting allergies and they said no, is this true?"

"Yes, this has never happened to my son before."

"Well then, he's developed a reaction to something. His histamine levels were extremely high, too high for this to be a first time reaction."

"What happened to my son?" Eric pressed.

Hope sighed, "I haven't gotten the full story yet, but from what I've gathered so far your son started gasping and broke out in hives, so his friends drove him here. By the time they got here he was in anaphylactic shock, which is doctor speak for a severe allergic reaction. The original doctor who was treating your son gave him histamine blockers and when those failed he gave your son a shot of epinephrine. He went into seizers and they called me. I got here maybe ten minutes later and took over treatment." Charles was quite impressed by Hope. She faced Eric with only a little fear. She was becoming more confident in herself. It was a good sign.

"Your son went into a seizer because his body temperature had risen too quickly, it caused a small electrical storm, in a sense, in his brain. I ordered ice, and then your son went into cardiac arrest."

"What!" Eric grabbed Hope, "Charles said he was fine."

"He is, sir, I promise your son is alive."

"His heart stopped."

"Yes, and when administering increasing levels of electric shock failed to bring him back I started his heart with my own abilities. Using my powers I reduced your son's temperature, which stopped his seizing. I also block the histamines his body was producing and that stopped the allergic reaction," Hope soothed, "However your son will be unconscious for some time, though I did no permanent damage to his nervous system." Eric released her and Charles breathed a sigh of relief. Hope took a step back from Eric and took a steadying breath.

"When you go to see your son, a Dr. Dominguez will basically tell you the same thing I told you, although he may leave out the part about my using my powers. He's in one of the beds, just go to the front desk and explain you're his father and a nurse will show you the way." Eric brushed past and disappeared into the hospital.

"An interesting story, Hope," Charles said, turning his chair to face her, "But something's troubling you."

Hope shook her head, "It's probably nothing, but when someone gets an allergy to something the first attack is mild, usually just difficulty breathing until the histamine levels return to normal. The second time is the serious attack. This attack falls into the serious range, so logically Pietro's had a reaction before, so he should know that he has this allergy and avoid whatever causes it."

"Could be the kid got stung by something," Logan offered.

"Could be, but if he was allergic to bee stings he would have definitely known by now," She shook her head, "I have a hard time believing he's gone this long without being stung."

"What does it mean?" Charles asked, understanding why Hope would feel uneasy about what was going on.

"Off the top of my head, there's something reacting to his mutant DNA. We need to find out if he's eaten or drunk anything new today. Maybe some genetically altered fruit or some sort of energy boosting drink. If he has, we can run test to see if that's what caused the reaction."

"Just like Pow-R8." Charles considered the possibility. Hundreds of mutants in the world, hundreds of genetically altered fruit shipped to every part of the globe. How many mutants would end up in hospitals but without Hope's aid? The numbers would be staggering, "If you hadn't of been here, would it have killed him?"

"I can't say for certain," Hope shrugged, "The medicines may have helped, and with a big enough shock, they may have started his heart, but from what I was able to discern while using my powers on him, I don't think so."

-----

Author's Note: Wow! Wasn't that thrilling? There will be more with the Brotherhood in the next chapter too! But I'm not going to give you the gory details. What I'd like to tell you about is an art conest I'm holding! Winner gets a drawing done by the official Hope Series fanartist. For more information and rules, email me!


	3. Chapter 3

The Purpose of Hope

Chapter Three

By: Lily Handle

---------

Author's Note: Sorry about being slow about the updates guys. No time to work on fic, even though all the little characters in my head have been getting ticked at me. Please forgive me oh merciful readers! Also, I want to wish everyone a happy New Year and hope they have a great 2006!

---------

"Look, Doc, all I'm sayin' is you should wait before talking to your academic buddies about what happened last night," Logan said, sitting at the foot of the bed watching Hope as she dressed for the day.

"I'm not going to talk to them," Hope said, rolling her eyes at him, "I'm going to wait until the test results come back and then I'm going to talk to my academic buddies."

"The kid isn't a test subject to be picked apart and studied."

"Of course he isn't. I'm not saying that he is, but Logan, I don't know what happened to Pietro. I might, and I repeat that, might know what happened after I get the test results. I may not. If I don't know what happened, I'm going to contact some people who might be able to help me figure it out."

"They'll treat him like a case study," Logan growled and Hope sighed, stopping halfway through buttoning her shirt. She turned to him with that "my patience is running out and I'm trying not to glare" look he found amusing.

"How about a compromise Logan?" She offered, holding a hand out to him, "Before I go to my academic buddies for help, I'll run it by Charles? Will that put your mind at ease?"

"No," Logan said flatly, but took her hand and pulled her into the circle of his arms, "I don't like the idea of doctors poking their noses into this."

She raised one eyebrow at him in a gesture that was curious and elegant at the same time, "Logan, a doctor is poking her nose into this already, at Magneto's request."

"And if Magneto doesn't like you telling your buddies about his son?" He watched her eyebrow slink back down and a cautious look cross her eyes. "Didn't think about that did ya, Doc?"

Hope threw up her hands, "Alright, so I forgot to calculate in the psychotic megalomaniac into my plan, please forgive me." She started buttoning her tidy white shirt while mumbling to herself.

"Just lookin' out for the kid," Logan commented, easily hearing what Hope was saying to herself.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Hope waved a finger at him, "And stop eavesdropping, it's impolite."

"Kinda hard not to, darlin'," He pointed out and she smiled at him.

"Impossible man," She rolled her eyes and started to twist her hair into her traditional efficient knot, "Now, back to the topic at hand, whether or not you agree with me, I'll check with Charles before I talk to anyone about Pietro. You can take up your complaints with him." She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I'm going to check on Pietro and see you later for flight training, okay bub?"

"Anyone ever tell you you're one of a kind Doc?" Logan asked as she stepped out of his arms and headed for the door.

She shot a look over her shoulder, "Yes, but I don't kiss and tell. Oh, and Logan, before you go talk to Charles, because I know you will, you might want to get dressed."

---------

Slinging her weapon of choice, a stethoscope, around her neck as she walked into the Infirmary, Hope wasn't quite sure what she'd find. Last night, after Magneto had almost killed Dr. Dominguez, Charles had offered up the Institute as the place where Pietro could recover and get treatment. So, they had moved the unconscious boy here and he was now under Hope's care. She would be the first to admit she was a little nervous about taking care of the X-men's greatest enemy's son. If Pietro died, well, Hope didn't want to think about that. He was still unconscious when she started to check on his pulse. She lifted his eyes lids back and watched his pupil response. She checked blood pressure, temperature, anything she could think of. All of it was normal. Except for the fact that he was unconscious.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked him. "What aren't you telling me?"

---------

By the time third period rolled around, Kurt figured out something was wrong with him. His skin felt itchy, like thousands of fleas. And he was having a hard time breathing. It wasn't anything major. It was just that going up the stairs he'd been short of breath be the time he reached the top. That had never happened before. Maybe he was just eating too many donuts and maybe he really did have fleas. He scratched at his shoulder.

"Is it warm in here or something?" He asked Rogue, who had third period US History with him.

"No, it's cold if ya ask me," She whispered back. So, Kurt went back to taking notes. Five minutes later, he started coughing.

"Do you need some water Mr. Wagner?" The teacher asked, looking at him with concern.

"Ja," He said, and dashed out of the room. He was gasping by the time he reached the water fountain. And he wasn't itching anymore, so much as burning up. All his muscles felt tight and his skin was crawling. Yeah, something was seriously wrong with him. Taking gasping, shallow breaths, he teleported himself to the Institute.

---------

"Doc, I just don't get it," Logan said, holding open the door to the flight simulator for Hope, "You can fly the Velocity like you were made for it, but the simpler, much easier to fly the Jet, you crash in minutes."

"Well, the Jet is intimidating," Hope admitted sheepishly, "All those buttons and gages, I mean, what if I hit the wrong one?"

"And there are less buttons in the Velocity? Doc, you have ta know how to fly the Jet. We use it more than the Velocity, it's faster, it's better equipped, and hell it's just better."

"That's a matter of opin…" Hope trailed off as a low pitched alarm started and yellow lights blinked rapidly, "Medical alarm? Pietro!" Hope was off in a flash, running as fast as she could towards the Infirmary. Logan ran right beside her. She burst into the Infirmary to find Kurt, doubled over and gasping.

"H..hel…help…me," He managed, then collapsed onto the ground. Hope was by his side in an instant, ripping of his holo-watch with one hand and looping her stethoscope over her neck with the other.

"Get him on to the bed!" She ordered Logan, but he was already scooping Kurt up. "Damn it, he's got hives!" Hope pushed away from the bed. She flung open one of the cabinets, grabbed a syringe from a drawer and a bottle from the cabinet. She dashed back to Kurt's side, ripping of the syringe cover with her teeth. She was more careful while filling it with Epinephrine.

"What's going on?" Ororo appeared at the door of the Infirmary, "Kurt!" She rushed over and Hope spun around, blocking her, "Doctor!"

"Out!" She barked, and Ororo back pedaled out, "Do you know how to put in an IV?" She asked Logan, holding down Kurt's arm so she could slide the needle into his arm. Without a word, Logan grabbed everything needed to set one up. So, Hope pushed him from her mind and focused on hooking Kurt up to machines.

"IV's in," Logan called.

"Oxygen, 2 liters. It's not bad, it's not bad," Hope said to herself, reading the machines, "His heart rates a little elevated and his oxygen levels are a little low, but he's not bad."

"I wouldn't count your chicken's just yet, Doc," Logan warned, sliding an oxygen mask over Kurt's nose and mouth.

"Damn it, don't tell me that," She snapped, "I'm the damn doctor. Now, be of some use to me and shut those damn alarms off." She stepped back when Kurt lurched up from the bed and took a deep breath. He dropped back to the bed, and went still.

"What the hell?" Hope started double checking everything, but, "He's fine. His heart rate has leveled, oxygen levels are…leveling...but, but…"

"Woah! Doc, what the hell are you doing?" Logan asked when Hope started to slap Kurt across the face.

"Nothing," She dug her pen light out of her pocket and checked Kurt's eyes, "Normal, equal." She turned around and scrambled for a few tools.

"Sweetheart, while it's fascinatin' to watch you scramble around, you mind telling me what's going on?"

She wrapped a one inch piece of surgical tubing around Kurt's arm and prepared to draw blood, "One moment he's having an allergic reaction, just like Pietro, only less violent. So, if he had the same reaction as Pietro to the Epinephrine, Kurt's temperature should have gone up, and he should have started seizing," Hope looked up from where she was drawing blood, "He didn't, but, I'll bet my medical license, when we look at the blood, it's the same."

"So what do we do know?"

Hope tapped the vial of blood against her palm, "Let Ororo in for one, I'm sure by now the Professor and Hank are outside as well, they'll want answers." Logan crossed to the door and indeed everyone was outside, waiting. Hope immediately looked towards Ororo, "Sorry about that. I didn't want you getting in the way."

"Was it that serious?" Ororo asked.

"That's the odd part, when I saw the hives, I knew right away that Kurt was having an allergic reaction," Hope looked down at Kurt, "After what happened last night, I assumed that he may be having the same type of reaction that Pietro did. It was a wrong assumption. Kurt certainly had an allergic reaction, but he didn't seize or have any of the serious heart problems Pietro did."

"Is it the same thing, Doctor?" Charles asked, looking concerned.

"I can't say for certain," Hope admitted, "But I have a sneaking suspicion that when I get the blood looked over, I think it will be the same as Pietro's."

"That hasn't come back yet though," Hank pointed out, "What's your theory based on?"

"Kurt's unconscious, Pietro's unconscious, both after an anaphylactic episode, it's only conjecture, but I think it's the same thing." Hope shrugged.

"It is spreading? Will other students be at risk?" Charles frowned.

Once again, Hope shrugged, "If Kurt had had the exact same reaction as Pietro, same intensity of the attack, I would be tempted to say yes, but Kurt's was just too normal and with a shot of Epinephrine, he was fine. And allergic reactions aren't contagious. If Pietro and Kurt had the same reaction, then they both came in contact with the same allergen."

"So, the other students will be alright?" Ororo looked relieved.

"Unless they came into contact with whatever both Kurt and Pietro did," Hope corrected, "What we needed to know is what in Kurt and Pietro's lives over lap. Anything they ate, touched, maybe even breathed in."

"Logan, Ororo, head to the Brotherhood house, ask them to join us here. When the students get home, we'll talk with those closest to Kurt along with the Brotherhood and see if there is a connection like Hope suggested," Charles ordered. Logan and Ororo nodded and left the Infirmary, "We have the technology here to work on the blood, I would prefer it if you spent the rest of the day on it, Dr. Chandler."

"I would be glad to if I knew how to. My specialty isn't in laboratory work," Hope pointed out, "If I was able to do the tests I needed, I wouldn't have sent the blood out in the first place."

"Can you get it here quicker?"

"I can offer up money, maybe get things moving fast with a few well placed bribes," Hope offered.

"Good, I want to make sure none of the other students are in danger."

"Professor, I may be able to do the test myself," Hank said.

"Good," Charles fixed Hank with a look that confused Hope, "With you two working closely together, we should quickly have more than theories."

---------

Sitting on the opposite sides of Charles office from each other the Brotherhood and the X-men looked very uncertain. Not of each other, at least not of each other this time. They were afraid of what the Professor had just explained to them. As the leader, Scott took it upon himself to take charge of the conversation.

"I have lunch with Kurt everyday," He said, looking towards Dr. Chandler who had a little note book perched on her lap. "He eats whatever the cafeteria is serving, just like everyone else."

"He sometimes gets a snack from the vendin' machines," Rogue added, "Just before we go ta US History together. Ah think he saves it for after gym class."

"Does he get anything specific?" Dr. Chandler asked not looking up from the notebook she was writing in.

"Not really. Usually chips or a candy bar."

"And Pietro? Does he get anything from the vending machines? How about the cafeteria?" Dr. Chandler glanced towards the Brotherhood. Scott felt a little sorry for them. He got the feeling that they were worried about Quicksilver, but they hadn't stayed at the Institute. Scott was sure the Professor had offered up rooms to them, but apparently their worry didn't over ride their animosity for the X-men. That's why Scott only felt a little sorry.

"Pietro?" Toad snorted, "He brings his own lunch or goes out and grabs a bite."

"How about what he drinks then? Any specific soda or sports drink?" Dr. Chandler prompted, looking towards Scott and then back to Toad.

"He likes Cherry Coke," Blob said, "And that fancy green apple stuff you can get at the specialty store."

"Kurt likes that," Kitty chimed in, "He gets it whenever he can."

"Has he had any recently? Today even?"

"No, he was complaining yesterday that he didn't have any free time anymore," Kitty looked towards the floor and wrung her hands together nervously, "He said he could really go for one of those."

"And Pietro?"

"Yeah, he was drinking one two days ago," Lance grumbled, "Might be more than that."

Dr. Chandler took a deep breath, "Have either of them had anything unusual to eat or drink? Something outside their normal diet?"

Scott exchanged glances with his team, they all shrugged, "Not that we've noticed, Dr. Chandler."

"Pietro doesn't hang around the house a lot," Wanda said stiffly, "He prefers to go out when he can."

"Do you know where he goes? Maybe who he goes with?"

"Why do you care?" Lance snapped suddenly, glaring at everyone in the room like what had happened was their fault.

"She's trying to help your _friend_," Scott glared, "That's why."

"We didn't ask for help," Lance shot back between gritted teeth.

"Boys, when we're done here you can go beat each other senseless, but until then I'd like it if you could be civil with each other," Dr. Chandler said. She didn't shot, didn't snap, but her tone clearly said she wasn't enjoying their little exchange. Scott watched Lance bristle and waited for him to tell off Dr. Chandler so Scott could then show him the door, but Lance only crossed his arms over his chest and looked surly.

"Thank you," Dr. Chandler looked again at Wanda, "Do you know where he goes?"

"He doesn't always tell us," Wanda shrugged, "He usually just leaves, but he likes to go to Zone, it's a dance club."

"Has Kurt ever been there?" Once again Scott glanced towards his team.

"Not that he's ever mentioned, and he'd have to clear it with the Professor," Scott said, glancing towards the Professor for confirmation.

"Well," Kitty said shyly.

"Well what?"

"Kurt mentioned Amanda wanted to go. She may have taken him there like once," She said stiffly, "Though I don't know if they like actually went," She added hastily.

"It's a connection," Dr. Chandler smiled, "We've got somewhere to start looking. Now, I want you all to think about the questions I've asked. Maybe something will come to you later and if you think of anything that makes you suspiscious, tell me."

"So, you really think that like there's something we're all allergic to out there?" Kitty asked.

"I only have theories," Dr. Chandler stressed, "I can't tell you anything for certain just yet, but I think it's highly possible."

"And if we got near whatever Kurt and Pietro did?" Jean asked, "Can we have the same reaction?"

"I can only assume that yes, it's possible," Dr. Chandler sighed, "I've got epi-pens for anyone that wants one. They have a single standard dose of Epinephrine in them and they should help you through a reaction."

"I suggest that for the time no one goes out alone," The Professor said, "I know it seems like a lot to ask when we're still unsure about what's happening, but it would be best if there is help near by." The Professor looked towards the Brotherhood, "My offer is still open. You are welcome to stay here, close to Pietro and close to help."

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks, we'll get by on our own," Lance drawled, though Scott didn't miss the nervous looks Toad and Blob exchanged, "Are we done here?"

"Unless Dr. Chandler has anything else to add."

"Do you want the epi-pens?" She asked, gesturing to the box that was on top of the Professor's desk.

"We don't need the charity," Lance growled, which caused Dr. Chandler to shake her head. Lance got up and walked out of the office. The rest of the Brotherhood followed, but Wanda paused at the door.

She looked over her shoulder, "Is he…is there any change?" She asked, looking at Dr. Chandler through lower lashes.

"I'm sorry, no, he's still stable but unconscious." Wanda nodded stiffly and walked out of the office. There was a few minutes of silence before Scott stood up from where he was sitting.

"Can we get those pens now, Dr. Chandler?"

"Of course."

---------

"We should have stayed," Toad said to Fred as they sat outside the house that night.

"Yeah, well, Lance would kill us if we did," Fred shrugged his massive shoulders, "It's not like we go to that club anyway."

"Yeah, but what if Pietro brought back whatever it was that got him sick, huh? I mean, we could be next, ya know?" Once again Fred shrugged.

"Man, I don't want my heart to stop! And I've seen that doctor lady heal people before, I mean, that's a really useful thing when you're dieing."

"Pietro didn't die," Fred pointed out.

"Because that doctor was there!" Toad yelled, leaping down from the steps to look up at Fred, "We should go back, they'll let us stay. And if we go now, Rocky will never know."

"We're just going to walk there?"

"No man, we'll take a bus or something," Toad looked over his shoulder, "I've made it this far, I don't want to die now." Fred drew a deep breath. He knew he wasn't smart. Most of what that doctor had said had confused him, but he knew Toad was scared about it. But he also knew it didn't take much to scare Toad.

"I told ya, I'll look after ya," Fred said, "I promised, didn't I? I think we should stay. Lance will look after us. He did get Pietro to the hospital." Toad seemed to think about it for a minute.

"Man, I hope you're right man," He said and hopped back up the steps to Fred's side. So did Fred, he liked it when he got things right.

------

Author's Note: Um, Nightcrawler fans, please don't kill me! hides in corner behind blast proof shield I love the blue fuzzy dude as much as you do, but I just picked him out of the masses, so don't kill me! On another note, I have no idea what exactly Hank knows about medical stuff, but I figured since in the 90's cartoon he seemed to know everything, he might as well help out. That and it also gives me a way to build the tension between Hope and Hank about, well, if you've been reading you know what. Man this is a long author's note. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Purpose of Hope

Chapter Four

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: Ah, the frustration of Writer's block, what a pain. You've all been so patient, waiting for this chapter, thanks!

------

Glasses resting on his forehead, Hank stared down the sight of a microscope. He carefully brought a slide of Kurt's blood into focus while trying to ignore Hope hovering over his shoulder. He didn't do it to be rude, but it was simple self-preservation. Now that he knew she wasn't interested, it was hard to spend time with her without his heart aching. Working closely with Hope was going to either kill him or help him get over this. He felt that his personal heart ache could be set aside for the students' welfare.

"Anything unusual?" Hope asked, trying to peer down the microscope sight along with him.

"I haven't had a chance to really look," He answered, "Why don't you go see if the computer found anything? It should have the basics done at least."

"Right, right," Hope stopped hovering, and crossed the room to the computer, "I should have paid more attention in bio-chemistry. Guess that's another class I should have taken with you."

"Probably," He said off handedly, studying the slide, "What's the computer saying?"

"Kurt's white count is up, but it's not serious looking. His histamine levels are still a little elevated. I wish we had Pietro's blood to compare."

"What did they tell you when you called?"

"Nothing until I offered up a very generous "donation". Then they promised me my order would be bumped up to priority one." Hank looked up from the slide and studied Hope. She was leaning towards the computer screen, glasses balanced on the very tip of her noise and she had the tip of her tongue sticking out. The gesture meant she was concentrating very hard on something. Hank had a flash back of her during their college days when she did the same thing while he was tutoring her. "So far, everything is normal."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see what we find at this club."

Hope hummed, "I talked with the manager of the club after bribing the lab. We have a meeting with her at noon, right before it opens."

"And how exactly are we going to be able to collect samples? Not typically something they let visitors do."

"I already took care of that," Hope waved a hand at him, "I did some looking around. Apparently Zone is owned by Treadstone Luxuries. They're a company that specializes in high end restaurants and clubs. Zone was their attempt to branch out into the younger club going scene. It's turning the least profit for them, so I expressed an interest in taking the property off their hands, after I checked out the establishment. Of course that includes allowing me to bring an inspector who will check if Zone is up to code. So, you wear a holo-watch, bring all those fancy science tools and do whatever you need to."

"That's very clever, Hope." Hank said, blinking in surprise.

"It's an advantage from being raised by a cut throat business man."

------

Zone was a trendy modern take on the bohemian coffee shop. There was a stage in the middle of the club surrounded by a dance floor. Couches, arm chairs and tables were scattered about in varying shades of blue and silver. Taking up the whole west wall a bar of chrome and glass was back lit by hundreds of multicolored lights. Hope was impressed. It was a very nice place for teenagers. She glanced towards Hank, who looked like a forty something lawyer with a large silver briefcase.

"So, what do you think?"

"A nice place, I wonder if they have a kitchen," Hank motioned his head towards the bar, "That certainly seems like a good place to start looking."

"Ms. Chandler," Hope looked away from Hank towards the woman who had called her name. The woman was dressed in black jeans, a CBGB's tank top and her dark blond hair had large streaks of red tint. She looked like someone Rogue would hang out with. "Hi, Ms. Chandler, I'm Cindy, we spoke over the phone."

"Hello, yes, I remember," Hope offered her hand, "You're the manager here."

"Yup, been runnin' this place since it opened. So, interested in buying this place?"

"I've been hearing good things about it," Hope said casually, "And I've been looking for something to do with my free time."

"Well, owning a club would definitely give you something to so," Cindy smiled, "Who's the suit?"

"I'm Mr. McCoy, I'm here to inspect the club for Ms. Chandler."

"Oh, well," Obviously Cindy was thrown.

Hank smiled, "There's no need to worry, miss. I'm sure every thing is up to code. Ms. Chandler just likes to be thorough. Why don't you give her a tour and I'll stay out of your way?"

Cindy blinked at Hank for a couple of seconds then smiled smoothly, "Sure, sure, sounds like a plan. Ms. Chandler where would you like to start?"

"How about here. This stage is quite impressive."

"No kidding. Our stage has a Broadway level sound and lighting system, all controlled by a technician under the stage. The speakers are built into the base, and then there's a surround sound system to give patrons the full experience." Hope paid half attention to Cindy while she explained all the technology involved in running the stage. She was watching Hank out of the corner of her eye while he took various tools out of his briefcase. It looked like something out of a CSI episode.

"Ah, the bar is rather impressive isn't it?" Cindy said when she caught Hope looking towards the bar, "No alcohol, however. All natural energy drinks smoothies, and juice. We've also got tea and various sparkling waters."

"Energy?" Hope said, perking up, "What sort of energy drinks? Pow-R8?"

"No way, that has too many preservatives. Have you ever heard of Naked fruit juice? They make this great energy drink with all juice, we just mix it with some vanilla and make it into a smoothie."

"Any hybrid fruits involved?"

"Nope, those go against the all natural thing Zone is trying to do."

"Seems odd to have a dance club with all sorts of healthy food."

"Well, Mr. Borne, the man who owns Treadstone Luxuries, keeps thinking up all these wild ideas. He's working on this Goth club idea now, you know vampires, zombies, all that jazz."

"I think I'll stay away from that one." Hope hedged, "What sort of food do you serve here?"

"It's mostly wrap sandwiches, we've also got salads."

"All of it all natural I presume," Hope sighed.

"Now you're catching on," Cindy smiled.

"Alright, keep talking."

------

Back at the lab Hope watched while Hank ran various tests on the samples he'd taken.

"It's actually a very good idea," She said while he worked, "It's just in the wrong town. If they opened the club in say Chicago or New York, they'd make a lot of money."

"Suggest the idea to them, I'm sure they'll love the advice," Hank said and Hope frowned at the clipped tone.

"But the all natural idea is a problem for us." Hope walked over to the counter where she had laid out Kurt and Pietro's medical history, "Both boys have no know allergy to anything, which rules out the food there being the cause of their attacks. Did you find anything suspicious?"

"The place was clean, well kept and organized. I didn't see anything that screamed health code violation, but when I finish these tests I'll let you know."

"Well, since I can't help here, I'll go check to see how the lab is doing on Pietro's blood," She said, still frowning at Hank.

"Alright," He muttered distractedly. Hope started for the door, but paused before leaving.

"Is something wrong Hank?" She asked hesitantly, looking at him over her shoulder.

"No, I'm just trying to concentrate is all."

------

"Man, I hate yoga," Sam muttered to Bobby while trying to holding a Half Moon posture while finding his center.

"I'd rather do this than another one of Wolverine's sessions," Bobby muttered back. Same grunted his agreement. If he had to hold this position much longer he was going to scream. Or collapse. If he collapsed he could probably go to the Infirmary. Cool, he thought, he could hang out with Doctor C. She would totally fret over him for like ten minutes. Ten minutes of yoga free would be totally awesome. He turned to mention his plan to Bobby.

"Hey!" Sam yelled, watching Bobby collapse onto the floor, clutching at his throat. "Something's wrong with Bobby!" He dropped down by his friend's side and then just froze. Man, what should he do? Doctor C hadn't covered this in her class.

"Step back, Sam," Storm said. Sam scrambled back, got up from the floor and stood with the other New Mutants. They watched in silent fear while Ororo injected Bobby with something then picked him up.

"Sessions over for now," Ororo said and carried Bobby out of the room. The New Mutants stood around, staring at each other unsure of what to do.

"Man, it got Bobby," Jamie said, inching closer to Sam, "It got Bobby!"

"I thought the Professor said that we were okay," Amara said, "Isn't that what he said?"

"Come on," Sam stiffed his shoulders, "Let's go see what Doctor C has to say."

------

"Man, it got Bobby," Jamie said. The whole Institute was gathered in the observation room, watching as Dr. Chandler checked over Bobby. Kitty and Jean were working with her, handing her various medical tools.

"You think it's something other than an allergy?" Same asked, looking up at Scott.

"What else could it be? And Dr. Chandler wouldn't lie to us," Scott shrugged his shoulders, "Come on, it's probably another POW-R8 thing."

"I could go see what the Morlocks know," Same offered, "Maybe they've been having the same problems."

"They," Scott paused to clear his throat, "They would have contacted the Professor by now if they had the same problem."

"Uh, Scott," Rogue said, "Ya don't look so good."

"Huh?" Scott glanced at his hands which Rogue was staring at. Tiny welts covered the back of his hands and went up his arms.

"Woah! That's how it starts, man!" Sam said, backing away along with the other kids. Stay cool Summers, Scott told himself. You're right by the Infirmary, nothing to panic about. But was it his imaginiation or could he not draw a deep breath. And whatever those welts were, they itched like crazy.

"Come on Scott, we've got ta get ya ta Dr. Chandler," Rogue said, stepping forward. She laid a hand on his arm and he nodded. He didn't think he could speak anymore, his throat was just too tight. He concentrated on walking, making it. He had to be strong. The others were already panicked enough. He wasn't going to add to their over reacting.

"Doctor!" Rogue said as she half-dragged him into the Infirmary.

"Scott?" Jean gasped.

"Get him on a bed," Dr. Chandler ordered. And he gratefully dropped onto a bed. He watched them work around him with a sort of detached interest. He was still struggling to breathe and he felt like he was being poked by hundreds of needles, but he felt like he was experiencing it through someone else.

"It's going to be okay, Scott," Jean said, moving into his line of vision. He smiled at her while his eyes got heavier. He tried to lift his hands to touch her cheek, but couldn't lift it. His eyes began to close, but at least she was the last thing he got to see and he drifted into unconsciousness.

------

"Actually this could be a good thing," Hope said to Charles as he checked in on the students, "With more…victims, we can narrow the field down to what they all have in common."

"If the others can remember the answers to your questions, Doctor," Charles pointed out. "I think we need to insist that the Brotherhood move here. There's no telling when one of them could fall sick."

"Hank is working on Scott's and Bobby's blood. We finally got Pietro's in and he's running that one too. The computers should be able to find something in common."

"And you got nothing from the club?"

"Nothing unusual," Hope sighed and laid a hand on Scott's bed, "I've been reviewing my books, but I haven't found anything yet. I think it's time I made a few calls, Charles. There are people I know who can help. I know Logan's cautious about bringing in outside scientist, but we've got four sick and unconscious."

"Do you have any theories?"

Hope sighed, "It has to be in the blood. We'll find the answers there."

------

Author's Note: Naked fruit juice is an actual brand. They sell it here at my school, it's good stuff! A cookie to anyone who can find a movie reference in this fic! On another note, check out the Hope Series Website! http/evolutionandhope. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Purpose of Hope

Chapter Five

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: So, Wolvie's Fan was the only person who got the cookie! Last chapter referenced Jason Bourne and the Treadstone Project. In case you were curious I was watching that movie while writing that chapter. I'd also like to thank Flight of Silence Wings and Madisonavenue for the reviews, glad you're enjoying the story. Now, onto chapter five!

------

Victor Creed stalked through the Montana wilderness, his nose to the wind. It had taken him a long time to track down his prey, but if his plan worked it would be worth it. Creed had heard the runt had a new lady in his life months ago. It was an interesting piece of new to Creed and he'd started sniffing around. To his chagrin the runt had hooked up with the pretty little doctor. The pretty little doctor who wouldn't last five minutes if he could get her alone. That was proving to be difficult. The doctor was either always locked up in the Institute or with the runt. So, Creed had to find a way to get the pretty little doctor out by herself or a way to get in. All he needed was a little distraction and he could just snatch the pretty little doctor up.

He crouched low behind some bushes and watched the guards pace outside the heavy security prison. So, maybe he wasn't after a small distraction.

------

Hope rubbed at her eyes then took a moment to stretch. It seemed like she'd been reading about allergens and various causes for comas for days. She and Hank rarely left the infirmary or the lab and what frustrated Hope the most was that they were getting no where. Oh, sure, they weren't completely stuck. The more ideas she and Hank came up with the more tests Hank could run on the blood samples and the more things were eliminated. She was waiting right now for Hank to finish testing for blood poisoning. They had ruled out Zone for the possible place for where the students had come in contact with the allergen. Bobby had never been inside the place, so he couldn't have gotten it from there. And Hank had run every test he could think of on the specialty green apple soda and found nothing, so that door was closed. But it was encouraging that no one else had gotten sick in almost two days.

Still the next step for them to take was unclear. Hope had suggested asking fellow researchers in mutant genetics for help to Charles, who had politely told her no. It seemed ludicrous to her that he would turn down such a valuable source of information. In a surgery when she didn't know what to do, she called for a consult or turned the case over because the other surgeon could do what she couldn't. It just made sense. She'd bit her tongue on the issue though and defaulted to Charles. He did run the place after all.

Still, Hope found herself glancing at the phone. She could call just one person, it wouldn't be that big of a step over the line. Yes, she was researching and yes, Hank was testing but there had to be more. And one phone call could have Hope doing more. Or at least getting her out of this rut she was stuck in. Hope reached for the phone and dialed quickly, before she talked herself out of it. She'd have to be clever and careful about her questions, but if she managed to avoid mentioning anything about the Institute, she would be fine.

"Director Edwards!" Hope said excitedly when the Director for the Center of Disease Control picked up the phone, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Of course not, Dr. Chandler, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I've been doing a little digging into some CDC files," Hope paused, glancing over her shoulder when she heard the door open. She held up one finger when Logan raised an eyebrow at her, "I just have a couple of questions for you."

"Oh, what cases? I could direct you to the lead investigators."

"Thank you, but really they're just some general questions and I figured you'd be the best person to help me."

"What kind of cases, Doctor?"

"Anaphylactic reactions."

"An interesting choice, so what's the situation?"

"It's more like I'm curious about your investigative method for them. What's the standard procedure?"

"Like any case, we try to find the common connection. If the patients all have the same reactions, we find what they all have in common."

"Yes, that's quite obvious, but what tests would you use?" Hope grabbed her pen and start writing in the margin of the journal she had been reading before taking a break. "Well, thank you, Director Edwards, you've answered so many questions for me."

"Anytime, Dr. Chandler." Hope spent a few minutes idly chit-chatting with the director and faked an excuse to hang up.

"So, I distinctly remember Chuck saying you weren't supposed to call your buddies," Logan said, watching her with his arms across his chest.

"And did you notice I didn't say anything pertaining to the Institute?" Hope pointed out, "Look, I'm stuck, Logan. Hank and I are scraping the bottom on the idea barrel here."

"So, you're stuck, give it a couple of days and you'll be spouting ideas faster than you can write them down," Logan shrugged, "You always do."

Hope sighed and ran a hand over her hair, "I don't know, it's just," Hope paused and shook her head.

"You gonna finish that thought?"

"It's all guess work, Logan. Even my own theories aren't helping. I've got no previous cases to look at, I've got no one I can call, thanks to Charles and the second I think of another idea, Hank runs a test and shoots it down."

"Sounds like typical frustration to me, Doc," Logan said, reaching out and rubbing her shoulders.

"It's doctoral frustration, that means someone could die."

"Done with kicking yourself yet?"

Hope rolled her eyes, "Yes. Now, what brings you to visit my little prison?"

"You missed lunch," Logan dropped a brown bag onto the counter, "Again."

"What?" Hope glanced at the clock, "Jesus, three in the afternoon already?"

Logan shook his head at her then leaned forward and kissed her, "Start wearing a watch with an alarm. I've got students to whip into shape, and don't skip dinner too."

------

Jean stuck her head into the infirmary, checking to make sure it was empty. For once Hope wasn't in there. She slipped inside and walked over to Scott's bed. It wasn't like she minded Hope, but Jean wanted a minute alone with Scott, which she hadn't been able to have. She brushed his hair back from his forehead and ran her hand through it.

"Oh Scott," She sighed, "Hope and Hank are trying everything they can. You'll be back in no time." She leaned down and kissed him softly, "Just hang in there, okay? I promise I'll bring you back."

------

Hope pushed her dinner around with her fork, her mind still in the basement of the Institute, reading articles and sharing theories with Hank. She half heartedly ate some salad when she noticed Logan watching her. Before coming to the Institute she had lived out of vending machines when working. She could miss a few meals. Her head snapped up when she heard a deep gasp.

"Toad!" Blob yelled as Toad collapsed forward onto the table. Hope was up in a second, running around the table for the boy.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him," Blob said as Hope dropped to her knees next to the boy.

"Well, I intend to keep that promise," Hope reassured him. She pulled an epi-pin from her jacket pocket and rolled up the sleeve of Toad's shirt, "Jean, Kitty, go get a bed ready. Logan, carry him for me."

"I got it," Lance said, pushing around Logan and picking up Toad. Everyone froze as the alarm started wailing away.

"Doc, you stay here, take care of Tolensky there, everyone else, get suited up," Logan ordered, and the students scrambled, "Lance, you take Tokensky down to the Infirmary and meet us in the hanger, you're team's coming too."

------

Creed carelessly tossed the dead guard away and walked into the high tech cell holding Juggernaut. He smashed the control panel and watched the green fluid recede. In Creed's opinion Mystique had been stupid when she had freed Juggernaut the first time. She had expected the monster to easily bend to her will and just to whatever she order. Creed knew better. Juggernaut was going to do things his own way and that's exactly what he wanted. With the runt and the other X-men distracted by Juggernaut he would have the perfect opportunity to snatch up the pretty litter doctor. It worked out even better that some epidemic as spreading through the students. Now the chances of them getting Juggernaut's helmet off were less. He stepped back out of the way when he noticed Juggernaut was waking up. Juggernaut's eyes slowly opened and he pulled his chains free. With a single kick he shattered the glass and stepped out of what use to be his cell.

He noticed Creed right away, "What do you want?"

Creed crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothin', just doin' you a favor."

"Huh," Juggernaut snorted, "Right." Turning his back on Creed, Juggernaut walked over to the wall near the door and slammed his fist into a control panel. He then ripped the wall opened and pulled out his helmet.

"The X-men will be on there way here. If you move fast enough you can be a safe distance away before that happens," Creed offered the advice lazily, "And I think you should."

"No one asked you," Juggernaut growled, locking the helmet into place.

"Well, you want ta get captured now, be my guest, buddy, but if you wait you can attack the Institute directly." Juggernaut growled again and took a step towards Creed, who held his ground and growled right back, "They're sick, the students. Somethin's puttin' em in comas. That leaves your little brother without his little army for protection. You can waltz right in and take him out."

"Why are you helping me?" Juggernaut snapped.

"Why does it matter if you get what you want?"

------

Standing outside the ruined prison, Logan looked over the damage, "It's definitely Sabretooth I'm smellin' Chuck," He said into the communicator.

"Do you think he's teamed up with Cain?" Charles asked, sounding worried.

"Don't know, doesn't seem like somethin' either of them would do. Creed's not exactly a team player."

"And Cain has always preferred to be alone," Charles considered for a few minutes, "Have you found him yet?"

"Got the students lookin', but I'm bettin' he's long gone. And there's no sign of Creed either," Logan looked towards the door, "I could do a little searching by myself if you want, Chuck."

"No, no, with Cain loose it would be best if everyone stayed close to the Institute."

"Yes, and we'll start working on upgrading the security. If he finds out that the students are ill and our numbers are weakened, he'll take full advantage of the situation."

------

Author's Note: Dum-dum-dum! I bet you all were wondering when I was going to introduce the B-plot. Well, here it is! Evil Creed and evil Juggernaut!


	6. Chapter 6

The Purpose of Hope

Chapter Six

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: So, I don't know if I'm back yet to full steam. I know I've been languishing with this story, but my muse has been strangely absent the past few…months. Here goes nothing folks!

------

Charles Xavier watched as Dr. Hope Chandler study the chart at the end of Rogue's hospital bed. Only a few minutes ago they had arrived at Charity Hospital after an urgent call from one of the nurses who was still friend's with Hope. Exactly like the other students, Rogue had fallen victim to the same sickness that was creating a near panic within the Institute. Whether it was lucky or unlucky that Rogue had suffered her attack in the middle of a crowded classroom was yet to be seen, since he had forced Principal Kelly to wait until he was done at the hospital for a meeting.

Watching Hope's face, he guessed Rogue had suffered a very bad attack. The doctor had a habit of twirling one stand of hair around her finger when something worried her.

"How bad is it?" He asked, holding a hand out for the chart. Hope looked up, sighed and handed him the chart.

"Hers' was worse than Pietro's. Her heart stopped in the ambulance. They got her back though, thank God," Hope said with considerable frustration.

"150 ccs of adrenaline straight to her heart," Charles read from the chart. His own frustration welled up with the more he read.

"And then two shocks at 200," Hope walked over to the side of Rogue's bed, pulling a rubber glove from her pocket, "That's more than I've ever had to use to Berserker."

"Her X-gene and the numerous X-genes she's taken over the years must have intensified the reaction."

"Well, what happened after the attack is like the others. She's unconscious, with low levels of brain wave activity and a slower than average heart rate. They've run all the same test that Hank and I have, and are getting the same type of results. Which means absolutely nothing," Hope gently lifted Rogue's eyelids and checked her eyes with a pen light.

"She'll be moved back to the Institute as soon as possible," Charles said, returning the chart to the foot of the bed, "And just how close are you and Hank to figuring this out?"

"Closer, I would say. I'm digging out all the medical files we have on the students, maybe I'll find the common connector there. It's the only place I haven't looked."

"And Hank?"

"There's an anomaly in the blood work," Hope shrugged, "I haven't a clue what he was talking about when he explained it to me. Chemistry was never my strong suit but I'm sure you'd understand."

"Have you tried using your powers to heal them?"

"No, and I'm disinclined to. We've seen the effects my powers can have on a normal nervous system and if this is beyond my ability to heal with only slight…jolt, well, I'm not putting the students at risk."

"Understandable," Charles nodded and then rested his chin in his hands, "And I'm sure Principle Kelly will be thrilled to see us."

"Once again mutants have disrupted his school's peaceful existence?" Hope rolled her eyes and removed the glove, "Well, if you want to head over to the school I'll stay here and get her transferred to the Institute."

------

"Mr. Xavier," Principle Kelly said with carefully controlled anger, "I would like an explanation as to what happened in Mr. Dumbac's class today, if you have one."

"Certainly," Charles replied with a deceptively accommodating smile, "I believe what happened to Marie was caused by her powers. I have seen them overwhelm her before and that is what happened today as far as I can surmise."

"Other students of yours have been missing school recently as well, are they being overwhelmed by their powers as well?"

"It's simply the stomach flu, Principle, nothing more. You have spoken to our resident doctor, I assume to confirm this?"

"Yes," Principle Kelly frowned, "Dr. Chandler said the same thing. I'm just concerned about the amount of work they are missing."

"I believe my students can catch up on any missed work as soon as they're well," Charles made his tone dismissive, "If there's nothing else, Principle, I would like to get back to the Institute."

Principle Kelly rose from his seat behind his desk, "Always a pleasure, Mr. Xavier."

"Thank you for your understanding Principle Kelly." Charles left with a nod. In the main office Logan stood leaning against one wall, waiting for him. He sensed the principle watching him and Logan as they exited and couldn't quite hold back a tired sigh.

"I take it the meeting when well," Logan drawled as they headed for the front door.

"As well as could be expected. He's suspicious there's more going on that we're not telling him. He's also wondering if he has a second chance to kick the children out of the school," Charles explained.

Logan snorted, "Yeah, and that worked so well the first time he tried it."

------

Hope scanned the shelves of her personal library, looking for her notebook summarizing the Institute medical records for the years before she was acting doctor when the medical alarm sounded. Not another one! She thought, running for the stairs to the lower level of the Institute.

"Another student?" Hank asked when he caught up with her on the stairs.

"I hope not." Together they ran for the Infirmary. When she threw the door open Hope felt her heart jump into her throat. Logan was face down on the floor, skin pale and occasionally twitching. Her first instinct was the rush to his side, but Hank grabbed her arm when she took a step forward.

"Rogue first," He ordered, pointing to the girl. Rogue was violently jerking, her body arching off the bed and sweating profusely. It didn't take long for Hope to realize what Logan had done.

"The idiot!" She whispered harshly as she stepped around his body to attend to Rogue. "God, look at her heart rate climb. Hank I need," But he was already injecting a stabilizing medicine into Rogue's IV. Hope smiled tightly at him for thinking the same thing she was a waited. The most she could do was provide supportive care while Rogue went through whatever was happening to her. Logan was going to be a big trouble when he woke up. And then Rogue's eyes flew open and she took a deep, gasping breath.

"Rogue, Rogue, honey, are you alright?" Hope asked, checking over the exhausted girl.

"Fine," Rogue muttered, looking around in confusion, "Wha' happened ta meh?"

"You had a reaction like the other students," Hank explained while Hope went about checking all of Rogue's vital signs, "We brought you back here from the hospital, and apparently Logan took it upon himself to cure you."

"Logan? Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," Hank soothed, "You get some rest, okay?"

"I'm better?" Rogue asked, as her eyes drifted closed.

"Yes, you're fine," Hope answered, smoothing Rogue's hair back and watching the girl fall asleep. She sighed and looked at Hank across the hospital bed, "Well, we know it's curable, at least with help from a mutation."

"Ironic considering we think the reaction is caused by mutations," Hank said, walking over to Logan and hauling him over his shoulder, "It would explain why Logan's powers had the violent reaction they did."

"The man's an idiot," Hope growled, "What the hell was he thinking?"

"That I could help, Doc," Logan muttered, cracking one eye, "How's the kid?"

"Conscious and responsive," Hope snapped, "We'll have to run a few tests to see if she's completely recovered."

"Good," Logan's eye slid shut again, "You gonna lecture me now?"

Hope bristled, "Of course I am! While your intentions were no doubt noble, they were also stupid, very stupid. If a mutation is causing this to happen, adding another to Rogue's already large collection could have worsened her condition."

Logan snorted, "Healing can't hurt a person Doc."

Hope opened her mouth to argue but Hank cut her off, "Normally, no, but this was an unknown situation. You should have consulted us before trying this stunt."

"Would you have let me try if I had?" Logan asked rhetorically and for an answer he got silence, "That's what I thought."

"And if you had made things worse, Logan?" Hope proffered, wrestling his arm still so she could check his blood pressure, "Where would be then?"

"Powers have never failed me," Logan muttered, but the look in his eyes told Hope he had thought about that possibility.

"You started thinking about this the minute you heard Rogue was sick as well, didn't you?" Hank glared and this time it was Logan who stayed silent. Hank took a deep breath and pressed his fingers to his eyes, "I'm going to compare Rogue's blood to everyone else's, see if there's an antibody or something we can use on the other students. I'll leave you to deal with this knuckle head." Hope nodded and waited until Hank had a new sample of Rogue's blood and left the Infirmary before slamming her fist against the wall near Logan's head.

"Maybe Hank and I would have tried to stop you if you had come to us first, but if you had come to us, we could have been ready to give Rogue whatever medical care she might have needed if things had gone wrong. I know you don't trust doctors, and if you can't trust that side of me, fine. You should at least respect the part of me that cares for these children as much as you do to see that the doctor side of me would do whatever it can to help them. That should be through your thick skull by now. Stay in bed for the rest of the evening, doctor's orders." And with that she turned and stormed out of the Infirmary.

------

Author's Note: Okay, so it was blatantly obvious that Logan was going to do something to help Rogue, lol. I'm not at my peak writing talent, just be happy with a new chapter and pray my writer's block goes away.


End file.
